


Treatise

by DinosaurEyes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurEyes/pseuds/DinosaurEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers wakes up. Then theres alcohol and decisions and ultimately, a happy ending, if only Sean would shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treatise

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that this is not a funny fic. Much as I would like to one day write something that isn't totally depressing, this is not that day.
> 
> As always, please, read and review.

It is said that nature abhors a vacuum. There’s a space left behind by the people who we love when they leave us. It is human nature to reach out for comfort in the darkest of times. 6.4 Billion years of evolution is hard to go back on.

Evolution happens – we are constantly changing, adapting, shifting to allow our environments to change us so we can survive longer.

And yet, at the core of who we are, do we not share the same thing that makes us human? One may desire comfort just as much as the other.

You have told me that I am unnatural, dangerous.

I tell you that you are wrong, are so very wrong, and will continue to be so unless you can understand that at the very heart of what we are, is a person who is longing to be loved.

\----Treatise on the Empathy of Mutant Conditions, A. S.

 

\---------

 

Alex Summers wakes up.

His limbs feel weighed down, and there’s a curious fluffy sensation near his legs. Groaning, he peeks an eye open and peers down at his chest. Almost immediately, a mop of floppy brown hair greets him. Curiously, he pokes it. It gives a slight moan and gives a little groan. Beside him, a quiet voice mumbles something and rolls, and the feeling starts to return to his left arm. Alex smiles contentedly, and closes his eyes again.

Then his eyes snap back open, and he stares down in muffled panic. Charles Xavier is lying in the middle of a gigantic mess of arms and legs, and his head is resting on Alex’s chest. Alex’s bare chest. Alex muffles a little squeak of panic when he moves he moves his arms down the length of his body and encounters a long limb covered in blue fur. Slightly horrified, he follows it until he reaches Hanks face, peaceful and untroubled in sleep. However, his legs are tangled around Alex’s and one of his arms is wrapped around Charles torso. Alex looks at his own arm, which has Sean’s head resting on it, and the only thing he can see of his face is a mess of red hair.

Swallowing, Alex tries to remember how this happened. The answer hits him in a series of extremely vague images, and Alex has to resist the urge to throw when he remembers.

Raven is gone. Shaw is dead. Mutants are exposed. Erik left them and Charles-

Oh god.

Alex glances down at where Charles legs lie still and unimposing. They in turn are tangled up in Sean’s legs, but Alex can remember how this happened now.

Charles is never going to walk again. Alex has to swallow down the flood of rage that fills him when he thinks about it. Out of everyone in their group, Charles was the one person who didn’t deserve this at all. Alex can still taste the joy that Charles had broadcasted into his mind after they had ran together, and Alex is so angry that he will never be able to feel it again.

Erik. This is all Erik’s fault.

Alex blinks angry tears out of his eyes when he remembers how lost Charles had looked lying in his hospital bed. The doctors hadn’t even opened their mouths before the light in his eyes had gone out in a flash.

Distantly, Alex can feel his chest start to heat up through the memories – Erik standing tall and alone, while Charles lay in Moira’s arms, Watching Ravens back as she stumbled towards him –

oh god, the look in Charles eyes as he watched Erik and Raven blink out of sight.

A large furry hand lands on his arm gently, and Alex takes a deep breath. His chest is glowing, he realizes with a shock of fear, and looks down into Hanks eyes. There’s a brief flash of pain, and Alex groans as his body reminds him of just how much he had to drink last night. Beside him, Sean blinks open sleepy eyes and gives him a smile. Then he shoves Charles head away and grins a little as the older man groans a bit.

There’s a moment where they all tare at each other awkwardly. There’s a moment where all Alex can think past his pounding head is ‘Oh god, Please don’t let this break us, I need them, love them, need them.

Hank must smell his panic because he gives a reassuring growl – and how weird is it, Alex thinks a little hysterically, that he can classify a growl as reassuring?

Charles hand lands on his arm.

Boys? Charles thoughts are slow and syrupy thick, drunk with wine and sleep. Sean snorts out a laugh

“After everything, Boys Charlie? Really?” Charles flushes. Alex flushes. Hank gives a little rumble growl that sounds like a kitten. Sean rolls his eyes

“Don’t make me be the mature one, please? My head hurts and I can’t feel my arms and my mouth tastes like foot. So, if we could please take all the angst out of the room? Its messing with my groove”

There’s a split second where Alex feels everything hang in the balance.

And then Hank smiles.

 

\-------

 

It is always a surprise to people when they learn that mutants bleed red.

 

\------

 

There are problems of course.

A part of Charles will always belong to Erik, the man who died and left behind Magneto. A part of Alex will always hate Magneto the terrorist, but will love Erik the man, the one who was so broken that he couldn’t see any way out but to cut others on the shards of his past.

There are still moments where Sean irritates everyone – he is loud and bossy and screams in the middle of the night when he sees a rat.

Hank suffers as well – he is scared and alone. It grows hard when he can’t leave the house for a while. He startles when he sees himself in the mirrors, cries and growls at his failures in the night. He still blames himself for Ravens departure, a burden he and Charles share. Still loves the girl who had smiled at him in the lab.

Alex has issues – years of being alone and in jail makes an impact on you. He is still snarky and rude and says the wrong things because he doesn’t know how to deal with people who love him for who he is.

Charles still has moments where he doesn’t get out of bed in the morning, just stares at the wheelchair with a blank look until Sean taps him on the shoulder.

Sean leaves for a couple of months to visit his family. The mansion is cold and silent and it feels wrong and weird without him, all three of them tiptoeing around each other. When he comes back its for good, a shrug and a sad smile at the door before he turns towards Charles, talking at twenty miles a minute again.

Hank spends two years trying to fix himself before they finally sit down and tell him that they love him just the way he is.

Alex never forgets. He never forgets seeing Scott walk through those gates, tired and angry and scared. He never forgets the look on Armando’s face, hand stretched towards him. Angels sneer and the tear on her cheek. How Mystique had laughed as she shot Sean down. How Magneto had taken a look at Charles and brushed past him.

But he forgives.

\--------

Why should the actions of a few dictate the view of the many? Is it fair that the actions committed by this so called Brotherhood change the way you view all of mutantkind? I ask you this, if you saw a mutant rescuing a child while a human who had the chance didn’t, who would you call the monster? It is our actions that define who we are, and that is no different for us.

\--------

That is not the end of their story. Charles achieves his dream of running a school, and their favorite picture is of them four, laughing in front of the figurehead of his face, Charles looking embarrassed and proud and happy. Hank goes into politics, fights the good fight amongst the senators. Sean makes a new family among the broken men that he was given on the beach all those years ago. And Alex?

Alex gets to grow old with people he loves, and there is nothing and no one as blessed as he is.

 

\-------

 

Mutants have the ability to love just as much as humans have.


End file.
